¡Esto en un juego que Dos pueden jugar!
by Yui Konomi-Senpai
Summary: Una serie de Eventos pondran en Aprietos a los Queridos Heartifilia y Draggnell , Y todo se Resume a ... Indirectas! Sumary :) Leeanla , Nalu
1. Chapter 1

_Hi , Minna _

_Disculpen la demora , tuve muchas Cosas que hacer_

_Y esperar a que su votación desidiera un Fanfic_

_Y el que Gano fue este , Pero! Yo no me hago cargo_

_De Escenas De mas Adelante!_

_u y Ahora! Disfutren!_

**Disclaimer: ** Los personajes de Fairy tail son Propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

**¡Esto es Un juego que Dos pueden Jugar!**

Capitulo 1 : Calor

-Luceee! –llegaba ansioso cierto Pelirrosado y un Neko azul que lo seguía- Tengo una Mision! –Vendras?

Lucy no tenia animo para nada , Pero Se Acercaba el mes de su Renta , La maldita Renta de Siempre , y La misión de Natsu tenia el Monto para que ella y el Cazadragones quedaran Satisfechos.

Vale… Vamos- dijo La rubia Despidiendose de Mira-chan.

Y Lo que nuestra Querida lucy no sabia , Era la Trampa de Esta misión.

_30 minutos mas tarde-_

_-NATSU! IDIOTAAA haras que me congela – Ella dijo- _decía Hologirum . – me hubieras Avisado que Vendriamos Al bosque Helado! – Ella dijo .

-Eh , luce pero es El bosque Helado y hace Frio! Deviste Traer Abrigo – Haci a Puchero el Ds de Fuego.

-PERO NO ME DIJISTES! BAKA! –Ella dijo .

-Calmate Luce…-Decia este riendo por lo bajo.

-El tiempo termino! – Asi desvaneciéndose por completo Hologirum.

-Noo.. hologirum! –en un susurro la rubia callendo al piso frio – M-me – me Congelo natsu…

_El pelirrosado Escucha lo que la rubia dice y sonríe por lo bajo…_

-Entonces… necesitas Calentarte… Luce? – Se acercaba a la chica muy despacio – Eso… Lo podemos Arreglar…

-Na-natsu? –deletreaba la rubia con frio y miedo por la mirada de su Nakama.

-No necesitabas Calor Luce? – extendió su mano , la rubia la tomo , entonces se pudo Parar del Suelo – que te Parece , La técnica de Los Dragon Slayers para Calentar?

-Na- na –na anii?! –Decia la rubia Algo Comoda en su posición Actual.

\- Esto… - Una mano de natsu tenia fuego. – Pero necesito que te quites la ropa , luce.

-Kiurasi Ta Koto , Baka! (_no me jodas, idiota!)_ \- Exclamo la Rubia.

.

.

.

Tarde.. . muy Tarde.

-Lindas Bragas , lucee – Reia el usuario de Fuego.

-Na – na ni?! –exclamo la rubia al fijarse que no tenia Ropa , Excepto la interior – Cuando Demonios?!

-Listo – Dijo natsu – Use de manera débil mi Aliento del Dragon del Fuego – rie – Podemos seguir ahora con la misión?

-… - La rubia aun estaba procesando todo lo ocurrido.

\- Tomare eso como un Si – le dio la vuelta a la Rubia y Sigio su camino.

.

.

.

_Momentos mas tarde de terminada la misión , lucy solo intentaba dormir pero no podía , las imágenes de lo ocurrido , un Abrumador color rojo estaba en las mejillas de la Rubia , …_

_Quien pensaría que El asexual de Natsu Draggnell le mandaria una indirecta asi!_

_Revancha , Draggnell – fue lo ultimo que pronuncio la Chica antes de caer profundamente dormida …_


	2. Capitulo 2: ¡Es Turno de Lucy!

¡Disculpen mi Desaparición por Años en los Fanfics Nalu!

:'c Se los compensare lo prometo, solo pidan en los reviews ideas para disculparme.

¡Sin mayor Demora!

**¡Esto es un juego que dos pueden jugar!**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Fairy Tail pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.

**Capítulo 2: ¡Turno de La Rubia!**

Hoy era una hermosa mañana de… ¡¿Lluvia?!

Si señores, En Magnolia estaba lloviendo. Y Claro Lucy contaba con ello para sus planes, su Revancha (Si no recuerdan lo que había hecho Natsu el Capitulo anterior), No esque ella sea una persona rencorosa pero ella quería darle un ligero escarmiento al Draggneel.

Con la Lluvia en ella, salió muy alegre y tarareando una pegajosa canción camino al gremio, atrayendo miradas de muchos hombre a cada pisada que esta daba, Lucy tenía un gran plan obviamente daría resultado. Porque ella no había quedado la noche en vela para que este plan o diera resultado, ¿No?

Victoriosa la Rubia abrió de par en par las puertas del gremio, haciendo que Mirajane soltara una leve risita por la expresión de Natsu, Pues la Rubia se encontraba con una Hermosa blusa blanca.

¿Pero saben ustedes que pasa cuando se empapa la ropa blanca?

A la vista de todas los chicos del gremio, está muy clara la ropa interior de Lucy. Pero ese nunca fue su plan, su plan era de un inicio que el Draggneel la viese vestida con esa blusa tan apretada y provocarlo apropósito. Aunque… ¿Podía sacarle provecho a esta situación, verdad?

La Heartifilia fue directamente a la Barra con Mira, donde se encontraba el querido Dragón Slayer en una silla muy cercano a esas dos.

-¡Mira-chan! – Dijo ella a ojos cerrados y con una sonrisa- ¿Aun te queda un poco del Shake que conseguí en mi anterior misión? Es que enserio quiero un poco…-hizo un tierno y ligero puchero- El que tenía en casa se ha terminado.

-Ara, ara Lucy –sonríe la Strauss mayor- Ya no nos queda nada, pero…-Apunto con el dedo índice al Peli rosado y soltó una risita picara - Natsu justamente acaba de pedir el ultimo vaso.

-¡Natsu! –Canturreo la chica alargando el nombre de este y acercándose al lado de la barra en el que este se encontraba- ¿Sera que puedes darme el ultimo Vaso de Shake, Natsu?

\- ¿Y porque debería hacerlo? –dijo el Draggneel en un tono forzado de indiferencia-.

-Porque Natsu..-canturreo la chica mientras abrazaba al chico por la espalda haciendo que este por ende, sintiese los pechos de ella en su espalda- Quedamos en que Compartiríamos el Shake , ¿Recuerdas?.

-S-Si L-lo recuerdo –ahora el usuario de fuego se encontraba nervioso y con un leve sonrojo- T-tenlo, de todas maneras yo ya tome un vaso ayer –así extendiéndole el vaso a la rubia que le dedico una sincera sonrisa mientras tomaba el líquido del pequeño contenedor-.

-_Estaba delicioso, Natsu_~_-_ Dijo la rubia en un tono suave al oído de él, mientras respiraba cerca de su cuello haciendo que al pelirrosa se le erizara la piel- ¿No lo crees? –Ahora ella lo miro a directamente con sus ojos chocolate y una ceja en alto- _Te Ten-go_~ -canturreo y caminando hasta la puerta del gremio nuevamente para retirarse con una sonrisa de victoria-.

_¡Pum!_

_El sonido de la puerta del Gremio cerrándose, y de una revancha realizada._

El dragonslayer sentado y aun procesando lo ocurrido sonrío por lo bajo, La "inocente Lucy Heartiflia" había hecho una buena jugada, Indirecta pero una buena jugada.

Y era obvio que él no se quedaría de brazos cruzados.

Lucy en casa no podía creer lo que acababa de hacer, ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? Ella era Lucy heartifilia, ¡No una de las Protagonistas de sus Historias! Lucy tuvo muchos sentimientos mezclados en esos momentos, no sabia si sentirse: orgullosa, Avergonzada o…¿Qué era esa sensación que le estaba encogiendo el corazón al recordar a Natsu?

No, Eso era imposible.

No es Eso

No lo es, Lucy

Es solo una Revancha

Tú no eres Así

Y nuestra querida usuaria de las Llaves Estelares, paso toda la tarde de Aquel dia de lluvia pensando sobre sus acciones, pensando en Natsu, pensando en Ella, pensando en todo lo vivido juntos, ¿Pero solo eran… Indirectas, verdad?.

Por Otro lado y en una pequeña Casa, un Peligrosa se hallaba mirando el techo con un pequeño gato Azul durmiendo plácidamente en su hombro, involuntariamente llevo una mano a su cuello y sonrío por lo bajo, Algo se le ocurría para sorprender a su Rubia, con otra Linda revancha~.

En Fin mis Lectores

De nuevo me disculpo por haber dejado este Fic abandonado tanto tiempo

Al igual que el otro Fic de "Nashi Draggnel" pero prometo continuarlo.

Es que saben he tenido unos trabajos para morirse

¡Agradezco a los Lectores que me Apoyan!

¡Ténganle Paciencia a esta chica!

¡Ah! Y si se preguntan porque cambia de nombre de

"CheliaNaluLover123" a "Yui Konomi-Senpai" es por el hecho de que necesitaba un Nombre más… ¿Cómo decirlo?

¿Complejo?

Bueno, me Despido chicos! ¡Nos Leemos Pronto!


End file.
